The study is focused on transition from elementary school to middle school and to junior high school. The effect on discontinuity on children's social competence is investigated. Standard group instruments will be used for a multifaceted assessment of children's social competence before and after transition, including (a) children's assessments of their own social competence, in relation to their perceptions of their cognitive and physical competence and feelings of general self-worth; (b) teacher ratings across the same domains of competence; (c) sociometric peer ratings; and (d) children's reflected peer and teacher ratings. These indices will be related to each other within and across three times of measurement. They will also be examined in relation to the children's views of their school environments. In addition, children's social competence will be considered in relation to data on physical maturation and performance in school.